


The Nature of Heartbreak

by JorrunFulhelm



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Awkwardness, Confusion, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pining, Robots with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorrunFulhelm/pseuds/JorrunFulhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data is confounded by the term "heartbreak"/"heartbroken" but feels he is experiencing something like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, I own nothing. Everything is unbeta-ed. Also, first time writing in the Trek fandom.

Everyone on the bridge had noted that Data seemed different. He was unusually quiet, preferring to work from the side computer and avoiding unnecessary chatter with his fellow officers. He wasn't, even when asked, adding his extra bits of information into the conversation. The android himself had said that by accessing extra information and adding it to the end of his responses made him seem more human. Commander Riker insisted that it had become something of a compulsion for Data to add his two cents in. Riker sat, in his usual chair studying the profile of his fellow officer. He was so enveloped in his observation he almost didn't hear the Captain give him command and stride into the turbo lift.

"Commander Data, may I speak to you for a moment?" Riker asked, smoothing out his uniform. Data blinked, "Of Course."

"Can we speak in private, then?" Riker gestured to the Captain's ready room. Once the door swooshed close, the android chose to sit. Data was perched primly in his chair and waited. It was clear that Commander Riker had something he wanted to say. Riker cleared his throat. How does one go about questioning an android about his mental and emotional well being.

"Well, Data, I was wondering if there is anything on your mind?" Riker also sat, in the closest chair available to him. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. He was trying in no subtle manner to convey his willingness to help in any way he could. He wasn't sure if Data was aware of body language, but it stood to reason that it helped non the less. 

"My Mind, Sir? I do not understand...." Data asked, his brow quirked. No doubt there was some complex algorithm that translated "confused" to "eyebrows askance". 

"Well, you have been quiet lately, the last few days in fact. I was wondering if there was something bothering you." Riker stood and walked to the replicator. "Computer, Catalian Fizz." He swirled the purple and green drink in its glass and sat again waiting for an answer. 

"There is something that is....puzzling me. Perhaps it has monopolized my processing time for the past few days." Data folded his hands in his lap. He paused trying to come up with the right words. 

"You know, you can always talk to me about anything, not just as your superior officer but as your friend." Data seemed to sigh, and make up his mind. If Riker didn't know any better he would say Data seemed nervous. Of course being an android that wasnt possible.

"I was curious about the human expression 'to be heart broken', and what it feels like?" Riker could only stare. If you had made him bet on what Data was about to say he would never have guessed anything to do with love, let alone heart break. "Commander?" Data's voice was soft, almost vulnerable.

"I--that is a very difficult question. Possible on of the most worthy of all to answer." There was another uneasy cough, maybe this a better subject for the Captain. For all his gruff demeanor the Captain more than anyone was a philosopher who could wax poetic about the great questions in life. William thought of himself more as a fighter, a lover too, but a soldier who followed orders. "Data, could you, uhhh be more specific?"

Again Data paused, unsure if he should tell his fellow officer. What harm could it do? "I attempted to...that is to say that....I tried to...*sigh* Allow me to begin again. I asked Goerdi to go on a date with me, and he declined." Data cautiously looked up. Riker was sort of struck by his friend's confession and yet in a way he wasn't. It seemed like a natural progression to their friendship, and had Data been a human he would have expected it a long time ago. 

"I see. What exactly did he say?" Riker asked.

"He said, 'No'." That was the extent of the answer he received. Well, that seemed to be the only thing he was going to get out of his friend at the moment. 

"And so now, you think you are experiencing what we call 'heart break'?" It was far fetched at the least but something in the expression on Data's face gave the Commander pause. Could it be?

"Yes, I have many of the symptoms. I am restless, I do not wish to engage in social functions, I am preoccupied, I am-"

"Enough, Data. I get it." William ran a hand down his face. 

"So....what possible solution is there, if any?" Data was now leaning in, mirroring his friend, "I must know, I....there are many things about Geordi that I find comfortable, routine." There was so much Data wanted to convey and yet he didn't know how. He didn't possess any emotions and yet he felt that somehow his life would be less without Geordi.   
"What exactly did you say?" William asked.

"We were in Engineering, and I asked Geordi if he would accompany me to holodeck for an evening on the beach. It was a similar program to the one he used when attempting to court an ensign. I thought it would be appropriate. However, Geordi said that he was too busy to accompany me."

"Well, it sounds like he was just busy. You can't blame him for that." William argued, quite logically he thought.

"No, but later I saw him in Ten Forward sharing drinks with a woman I do not recognize." Data looked a little crestfallen. How odd, Riker felt his ire rise at Geordi. He always felt his fellow officer was a decent person and he considered him a friend. It seemed odd he would blow off his friend and out right lie to him. There had to be a better explanation than that.

"Listen Data, I have had many relationships, and as a member of Starfleet I know what it is like to lose someone you care for. Maybe this is something you should talk to Geordi about." It was the best Will felt he could do. 

"Right, the direct approach seems to be the best course of action." Data stood and headed for the door. He paused, "Thank you, Will."

As Data left the ready room and resumed his post he thought over his initial asking. Perhaps Geordi did not know that it was meant to be a date. It is possible that his intentions were not made clear. Commander Riker was right, he should speak to his friend as soon as he could.


	2. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data asks Geordi "what gives", you know only in Data speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owns nothing.

Data strode into Engineering intent on finding Geordi. Since his talk with Commander Riker Data had been replaying events over and over again. He had analyzed it from every angle he could conceive and yet he still did not understand why his friend had declined to go on a date with him. He found Geordi under a console his legs sticking out into the room tools scattered all around him.

A hand was patting the ground, moving from tool to tool. Once it found a small coil the hand retreated beneath the gray paneling. Data watched, intrigued. He enjoyed watching Geordi work, he found the movement of his human hands fascinating. They were so fragile compared to his, prone to weakness and error and yet Geordi could repair circuits that were almost too small to see. Geordi prided himself on his work. 

Finishing his project Geordi put the panel back on the bottom of the console and slid out from under it.

"Oh, Hey there Data." Geordi smiled and stood. He smoothed out his uniform and began to put his tools back into a bag. 

"Hello, Geordi. I hope I am not bothering you." Data picked up an electric tuning device and handed to his friend.

"Nope. How long were you standing there?"

"Approximately 3.47 minuets. Geordi, I wish to speak to you." Data followed his friend as they made their way to the main Engineering computer screen. Geordi of course needed to check on his repairs. Data paused a moment, and again found himself watching those hands. They moved over the touch screen gently pushing buttons and selecting areas to test. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Geordi asked as he looked up. 

"Why did you tell me that you were otherwise occupied and therefore could not join me on the Holodeck, when I saw you in Ten Forward a few hours later?" Data asked. He found himself, not nervous about what answer he would get, but somewhat curious.

"Oh, right. About that." Geordi scratched the back of his neck. "I just didn't feel like playing Watson or run around some jungle. I kinda had a date later that night...but it didn't...never mind..." A frown made its way across his face. Data never liked that particular expression, but on Geordi it was worse. 

"To be clear, you canceled our date to attend a different date?" Data asked.

"Wh-what? O-ou-our date? What do you mean 'our date'?" Geordi flushed and grabbed the console behind him. Had Data actually asked him on a date and he had missed it. He had concealed his major crush on the android for a long time; ever since that Starfleet ass hat Maddox tried to get his friend labeled as property and dismantle him. He had gone the night before the hearing to finally tell Data the truth, to explain everything just in case they never saw each other again. When Geordi got to Data's room that night, he couldn't find the android anywhere. He saw a case, packed with mementos and medals, sitting on the now cleaned off desk. There was a holo cube too, and out of shear curiosity Geordi had peaked at it. Tasha. Geordi knew they had been close, probably closer than he wanted to know. So, he turned on his heel and left. He had let the moment pass, the perfect moment with the perfect reason. But if Data was really leaving forever and the only holo he had chosen to take with him was one of Tasha Yar, and not of him. So, Geordi had reasoned that he was not as important as her memory. Life on deck had gone on and of course Data was not given over to be dissected like an insect. Geordi had tried to move on, meet more women and a few men, had tried dating, had tried just about everything but his feelings always came back to Data. 

"Yes, our date. The beach, violin, and drinks served inside half of a coconut shell. I thought you would enjoy that." Again Data stood waiting, trying to decipher the insignificant facial expressions that flitted across his friend's face. He had tried to learn what each of Geordi's expressions meant. The main one right now seemed to be surprise. 

"I-I-I didn't know that you, that this was, that you meant....*sigh*" Geordi put a hand to his forehead.

"Ah, I did not properly communicate the purpose of the evening. My error will not go uncorrected." Data then stepped into his friend's space, and took the hand that held his head. He gripped Geordi's hand softly. "Geordi, will you accompany me on a date tomorrow at 1800 hours?"

Geordi blushed deeply, his skin tingling. "I-uh, Yes. I would like that." They were close, pressed together in the main Engineering deck where anyone could walk up on them. Geordi didn't care, he felt electric and alive in that moment. 

And then the moment was gone as Data resumed his normal 4 foot distance and said, "Very good. Until then." With that he turned and strode to the turbolift. Geordi was left stunned in the silence that followed. As soon as the moment had started it was over, like it never happened. But it had, and tomorrow he had a date with Data. Geordi promised himself to not screw this one up. This....this was it.


End file.
